


Of Swear Words and Healing

by CharlieBravoWhiskey



Series: Best Intentions [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, I Gave Principal Morita a Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBravoWhiskey/pseuds/CharlieBravoWhiskey
Summary: After it was all said and done, after Thanos was defeated, after hiding the Infinity Stones - minus the Time Stone, thank you very much, Doctor - after the really fucked up mind shit that even Bucky couldn’t follow, after gaining the trust and respect of the Avengers, after things got back to “normal” - or whatever passed for average these days, there was Steve...and Bucky. Hanging out with friends and family, because, let’s face it. You don’t survive being obliterated and then coming back without making friends and family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well. 
> 
> Looks like I have *some juice* left.
> 
> I have other works that fit in before this story, but I haven't gotten that far yet.
> 
> ***
> 
> Should I even say that this is an AU? Cause it is. I'm going for the story, not accuracy.

After it was all said and done, after Thanos was defeated, after hiding the Infinity Stones - minus the Time Stone, thank you very much, Doctor - after the really fucked up mind shit that even Bucky couldn’t follow, after gaining the trust and respect of the Avengers, after things got back to “normal” - or whatever passed for average these days, there was Steve...and Bucky. Hanging out with friends and family, because, let’s face it. You don’t survive being obliterated and then coming back without making friends and family.

You just don’t. 

At least that was Bucky’s opinion. 

So, he tried hard to be kind to everyone, including Howard’s son, Tony. It took a while, but finally, the other man seemed to respond to his questions with more than just grunts. For instance, Tony actually said words to him. Well, Bucky thought, one-word answers are better than grunts. I’ll wear him down. 

"Are you fucking serious? Do you think this punk - indicating Steve - cares about language?” Bucky said incredulously as he threw his hand up in the air.

“Language,” Sam said mildly and smiled absentmindedly. He was stretched out on Tony’s ridiculously comfortable couch and just enjoyed being. 

“Language,” Bucky said, his voice getting higher and shriller with each passing moment. He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Yes, language,” Bruce said and nudged him with the swear jar. 

Bucky stared at Bruce while Bruce calmly stared back. With gritted teeth, Bucky pulled out a hundred dollar bill and stuffed it into the jar while Bruce’s eyebrow raised comically. “I’ve done a lot of cussing in my lifetime, Doctor, a hundred dollar bill isn’t enough to cover it, but it’s what I’ve got handy,” he said. 

Bruce just shrugged and gave him a half-smile.

“Want anything Sam?” Bruce asked.

“Naw, I’m good. Thanks,” Sam said, still staring out the window and wiggling his toes.

“So, you really think that Mr. Captain America, is some sort of goody-two-shoes?” Bucky asked as he approached Sam.

Sam turned his head to Bucky, “well, yeah,” he said. “He wouldn’t lie.”

Bucky burst out laughing. “Seriously? You believe that bullshit that’s written about him in the history books? Sam, Steve and I fought in World War II. We were in the Army for fuck’s sake. We grew up in Brooklyn damn near the turn of the twentieth century. We were surrounded by people fresh from Europe. The taught us how to swear in different languages and in turn, we taught them how to swear in English.”

Sam sat up a bit. “You know, I never thought of it that way,” he said slowly. Then he laid back down, resting his head on fluffy pillows. “But he doesn’t curse now.”

Bucky huffed out a laugh. “You haven’t heard him then.”

“Okay, so prove it,” Sam said, his eyes slipping shut. “Prove it, and I’ll contribute one thousand dollars to the swear jar.”

“Done,” Bucky said. 

“But, if you lose, it’s double,” Sam said sleepily before he entirely fell asleep.

“Done and done,” Bucky said quietly. He got up and quietly left the room, asking FRIDAY to shut the curtains to keep the sun out of Sam’s eyes. This should be a breeze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, freshly shaven and dressed in regular civilian clothes stood in the New York Public Library and stared at the stacks of books and computer tables in front of him. Not to mention the people milling about going about their daily lives. Well, fuck, he thought a little bewildered. I don’t think I was ever in here when it looked like this. Wait, have I ever been here before?

Bucky, freshly shaven and dressed in regular civilian clothes stood in the New York Public Library and stared at the stacks of books and computer tables in front of him. Not to mention the people milling about going about their daily lives. Well, fuck, he thought a little bewildered. I don’t think I was ever in here when it looked like this. Wait, have I ever been here before? 

“Can I help you with something?” a voice to Bucky’s right asked him, startling the man out of his reverie. 

He turned to look at the young woman who smiled pleasantly at him. “Um, yeah. I’m, uh, trying to track some information down about who fought in World War II and who might still be alive in a certain regiment,” Bucky said smiling his most charming smile at her.

The librarian blinked a few times and blushed, before stammering out, “yes, yes, of course. Of course, I can help with that.”

“Thank you, that would be great for you to help me,” Bucky said. 

“What regiment where you researching,” she asked as they walked back to the records department.

“Let’s start with the 107th Infantry Regiment,” Bucky said as he walked after her. 

***

Later that day, Bucky left the library with a list of names in hand...and the name and phone number of the librarian who helped him out. Smiling to himself, Bucky made his way to the first name on his list. When he was within a few blocks of the first address, a car with a blonde slowed down. He turned to look, giving Natasha a look of combined innocence, wariness, and a hint of exasperation.

Natasha merely looked amused, eyes gleaming with humor. “You lost, grandpa?” she asked.

“No, young whippersnapper,” he retorted. “Just out getting my daily constitutional before I go get dinner at the Denny’s. You know it’s the early bird special.” 

Natasha laughed. “Get in grandpa,” she said.

“No, I’ve got a task to do,” he said a little petulantly and stood his ground.

“I know, but the person you’re looking for has long since died,” she said a little softer.

“I know that. They’ve all got relatives,” he said. A wistful look shadowed his eyes, trying to remember events that were vague at best and non-existent at worst. 

“Fair enough,” she said. “But still, they aren’t even at home.”

Bucky sighed and rolled his eyes. “Well, how much do you know,” he finally said, relenting. 

“Get in,” she said. “Perhaps I can help you.” 

“What’s the price,” Bucky asked as he slid into her car.

“Nothing,” she said. “Okay, fine. I actually am curious to see what sort of dirt you can dig up on Steve Rogers,” she amended when Bucky turned to look at her with a blank face.

“I can tell you all sorts of stories, but Sam wants proof,” Bucky groused.

Natasha laughed. “Of course he wants proof,” she said. “We all want proof.” 

***

“How’s goes the search,” Sam said smiling.

“Peachy,” Bucky replied and good-naturedly flipped him off.

Sam laughed and pushed the jar towards Bucky. Bucky sighed and stuffed another hundred dollar bill into the jar. 

“Man, you keep this up, and you’d have paid your two thousand dollars before you give up trying to find proof,” Sam said. 

Bucky just shrugged. “I’m working on it,” he said.

“We’re working on it,” Natasha said, smacking him on the head. “Come on, noodle noggin. We’ve got work to do.”

“Wait, you’re helping him? You can’t do that!” Sam cried out in dismay.

“What? I never said that I couldn’t have help,” Bucky said innocently. 

“That innocent look doesn’t work on me,” Sam retorted. 

“What would work on you,” Natasha said and sidled up to Sam.

Sam groaned. “Get away from me, you two. You are just as bad as he is,” Sam said playfully pushing Natasha away from him. She laughed and blew Sam a kiss as she and Bucky left the room. “I swear, they are going to be the death of me,” he muttered. 

***

“Grandpa used to tell these stories to us about Captain America and his time in World War II,” Adelia said excitedly. “He’d give us all these stories, and we’d use to act them out,” she went on. “He let us all try on his uniform and showed us his pictures,” Adelia sighed. “I miss him,” she said balefully. 

Bucky patted her arm lightly, seeing echoes of her grandfather in her face. His heart twisted a little, and he cursed HYDRA all over again for making him a monster. 

“He told us all about you too, and before he died, he would rant about how you couldn’t have possibly done all those terrible things without being brainwashed or something,” she went out. Bucky flinched, trying to keep his expression neutral. “He was so happy when you were cleared of all that nonsense,” she said sighing. Adelia turned her attention back to Bucky, focusing on the subject at hand. “But you want proof, didn’t you,” she said.

Bucky nodded a roller coaster of emotions coursing through his mind as Adelia spoke.

“Okay, stay right here. I’ll go get Grandpa’s pictures and diaries,” she said brightly and left Bucky and Natasha sitting on her couch.

“You okay,” Natasha asked, concerned.

“Yeah,” he replied thickly. 

“You’re not that person anymore,” she said quietly.

“Yeah, I know,” he said. “Sometimes, I wish I had been frozen in ice too, like Steve,” was all he said before Adelia came bounding back in. 

“Hmmm,” the young woman said. “I don’t know if any of this would help you.” Adelia gave Bucky a box full of paper including several diaries and pictures. Bucky briefly glanced at the pictures, memories resurfacing here and there.

Adelia, reading the emotions on his face, said, “you can borrow it. You know, read it on your own time and stuff. No need to do it here in a stranger’s home.” She smiled warmly at him. 

Bucky, gathering his emotions, finally met the young woman’s eyes. “Thank you,” he said, his voice thick.

“You’re welcome,” she said and impulsively hugged him.

Bucky froze before tentatively giving her a hug in return. 

“Grandpa would be proud that his stuff can help you with your memory,” she said.

***

“Hey,” Sam said as he came into Bucky’s room.

“Hey, yourself,” Bucky said. He was lying down on his ridiculously comfortable bed and staring up at the ceiling. “Did Nat send you in here?”

“Guilty,” Sam said. “Shove over, old man winter,” he said prodding Bucky in the side.

“Old Man Winter. Hahahaha,” Bucky grumbled but still moved over to let Sam lay on the bed too. 

“You didn’t think that you’d be facing old memories when you started this, did you,” Sam said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“Who expects the Spanish Inquisition,” Bucky quipped. He then sighed. “Yeah, I didn’t think this through.”

“You don’t have to prove anything to me,” Sam said quietly.

“I appreciate that Fly Boy, but now, it’s no longer just that,” Bucky answered, his voice soft. Sam didn’t say anything letting the other man think through his words. “It’s now a mission to try and recapture some of myself, you know? I don’t quite understand what Shuri did to my brain, but I feel clean and clear of HYDRA, but it won’t bring back memories. And while I’ll probably never get them back, its better than not doing anything, you know?”

Sam nodded, still keeping his peace. 

Bucky chuckled after a moment.

“What’s so funny, Old Man Winter,” Sam said smiling slightly.

“You therapist types never cease to amaze me,” Bucky said with a smile in his voice.

“Oh?”

“After Stevie busted my ass out of that HYDRA facility, the Army handed me over to a psychiatrist. Even twenty years after World War I the guy was pretty much still old school. He asked me about my relationship with my parents and how I felt about this or that person in my past. Never once did he ask me about how I felt being free again,” Bucky said, staring at the ceiling. 

Sam said nothing, opting to raise his eyebrow instead.

“He was just very...Freudian,” Bucky said lamely. 

Sam held his peace, prompting Bucky to continue. 

“Then there was that Zemo guy - “

“Who was never really a psychologist or psychiatrist anyway,” Sam interjected, his elbow poking him in the ribs. 

“And then there’s you,” Bucky said ignoring the jab. 

Sam waited for Bucky to continue. “I’m not really a therapist,” Sam said. 

“You help out at the VA and lead a group to talk about fitting back into civilian life. That sounds more like therapy than anything else,” Bucky said before falling silent. 

“And…,” Sam finally prompted. 

“And what I’m trying to say, bird brain is that all it takes for you is to call me names and share a bed with me and all of a sudden I feel like I’m giving you my life story, something that has never happened to me before,” Bucky said blushing. 

Sam just shrugged. “Well, what can I say? I’m just that damn good,” he said to Bucky’s laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re in luck,” Natasha said bursting into Bucky’s room the next day.
> 
> “I’m in luck?” Bucky replied, opening an eye to look at her. “Why am I in luck? What are you doing in my room?”

“You’re in luck,” Natasha said bursting into Bucky’s room the next day.

“I’m in luck?” Bucky replied, opening an eye to look at her. “Why am I in luck? What are you doing in my room?”

Natasha ignored Bucky’s sleepy distress. “Yep, I found two leads on grandchildren of the Howling Commandos. One of them is a high school principal in Midtown,” she said, handing him a thin file.

“Jim Morita III, principal of Midtown School of Science and Technology,” he read. “Why does this name sound familiar?”

“Dunno,” Natasha said with a little gleam in her eye. 

Bucky looked at her strangely. “Why are you so terrifying? What aren’t you telling me?”

“I don’t know,” Natasha said straightfaced. “You should ask yourself.”

Bucky didn’t say anything for a minute. “Wait, did I train you?” he asked sitting up. 

Natasha laughed. “Get ready. I made an appointment for you during lunch. He seems to like punctuality.”

Bucky groaned.

“And dress like you’re not an old man,” Natasha said, and she left his room.

“I am an old man,” Bucky muttered.

“Yeah, but you don’t have to dress like one,” Natasha said, grinning. 

***

“Aren’t you coming in?” Bucky said as he stepped out of Natasha’s car. 

“Nope. I’ll be right here, reading,” she said and scanned the skies.

Bucky looked up, alarmed, as his hand reached for a gun that was not on him. 

“Stop being paranoid, Grandpa. The principal awaits you,” Natasha said gently shooing him out. 

Bucky sighed and got out. He looked up towards the skies as he walked towards the school doors. He came to the door and rang the bell, waiting patiently for someone to let him in.

Well, at least they don’t just let anyone walk through the doors, he thought. 

“Can I help you?” a tinny voice said through the intercom.

“Yes, hi, I’m here to meet with Principal Morita. My name is James Barnes,” he said tasting the strange syllables of his name in his mouth. This is a mistake, he thought wildly.

“Yes, Mr. Morita is expecting you, please come and check in at the front desk,” the voice replied as the door swung open. 

“Thanks,” Bucky muttered and entered. He walked into the school and was slammed into by a very nervous young man. “I’m so sorry,” Bucky said looking at the boy.

“No, no. I’m sorry,” the boy said and turned to look at Bucky. “You look familiar,” he said as he tilted his head to the side. 

“Uh, well,” Bucky said stammering a little.

“Peter!” a voice said down the hall.

“All right, all right. I’m coming,” the boy - Peter - said and went running down the hall. “Nice to meet you,” he said turning around and waving at Bucky.

Bucky waved back lamely. He walked to the front office and asked for Principal Morita. Bucky sat down and waited patiently for the man, thinking about what he wanted to ask him. As he was doing so, a flash of movement caught his eye. It was the boy again, but this time he was staring wide-eyed at Bucky. Bucky gave him a look before trying to ignore him. Peter would not let him be, however. He tapped on the glass separating him from Bucky, but when Bucky did not respond, Peter opened the door and whispered.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

Bucky’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “What?”

“What.Are.You.Doing.Here,” Peter hissed. 

“Um, that’s none of your business,” Bucky said.

“It is if you’re trying to kill us,” Peter whispered.

“I’m not here to kill anyone,” Bucky said staring at him.

Peter blinked several times. “You promise?”

“I promise,” Bucky said. “Now, go back to class or something. You’re freaking me out.” 

Peter narrowed his eyes. “I’ve got my eye on you.”

“Okay,” Bucky said and turned to stare straight ahead to ignore Peter.

Principal Morita stepped into the waiting room and finally saw Bucky. “Holy shit,” he said. 

Peter gasped. Bucky grinned. “You made the principal swear!” Peter said.

Principal Morita sighed. “Peter, don’t you have a class that you need to be in?” Peter ducked back out of the room but remained where he was standing and watching the interaction between the two. “Holy hell,” Principal Morita said again. “My grandfather told me so many stories about you and Captain Rogers,” he said.

Bucky grinned. 

“Oh, man. I wish he were here now to see you,” he said. “Come into my office,” he said. “Jim Morita III,” he said and stuck his hand out to shake Bucky’s hand. “I already know who you are,” he said smiling widely. “So, what can I do for you, Mr. Barnes?”

“Please, call me Bucky,” he replied.

“Okay, then you can call me Jim,” he said before turning serious. “I heard what happened - well, what the media and government said happened. I don’t need you to explain it all to me, but I do want to know if you are okay now,” he said staring intently at Bucky.

Bucky quirked a small smile. “I’m getting there,” he said. “It’s hard to forget all those years of brainwashing,” he said softly.

Jim nodded. “I’d offer you something strong but,” he said and waved his hand. 

Bucky laughed. “Principal of a school, huh?”

“Yeah, Grandpa was adamant though that I at least have some sort of military training before I became a teacher,” he said smiling and rubbing the back of his neck. “I have to tell you, I think he was kinda right. I’d like to tell you that I’m good at this, but some days I just don’t know.” 

“Teenagers will do that to you,” Bucky said.

“That they do,” Jim replied. “So, what can I do for the famed best friend of Captain America?”

“Weeeeeell,” Bucky said and gave him the short story of his and Sam’s bet.

Jim laughed when Bucky finished the story. “According to Grandpa, all of you were terrible with the language,” he said. “Tell me of one place, one institution whose people doesn’t curse loudly and often?” Bucky laughed. “I’m not so naive to think that the language in this sacred hall of learning isn’t clear of blue streaks,” Jim went on with a twinkle in his eye.

***

From the outside, Peter carefully lowered himself by a thread trying to spy on the two men. He’s laughing. Wait, they’re both laughing? What sort of nefarious plot is this? He was about to draw himself back up when he fell awkwardly onto the ground under him. 

“Ow, ow, ow,” Peter said as he rubbed his head and shoulder.

“You’ll live, Mr. Parker,” a voice said above him.

Peter scrambled to his feet, careful not to stand in front of the window. Wide-eyed Peter came face to face with Black Widow.

“Eeep,” Peter squeaked and backed up at ready.

“Relax, Mr. Parker,” she said. She glanced around. “Let’s go for a walk.”

“But, I have class,” Peter stammered.

Natasha merely smiled. “Really? Is spying necessary for your class?”

“But the Winter Solider is in there talking to my principal! What if he’s in danger?” Peter tried again as he glanced out the window. He could see that the two men were now bent over the table looking at something. Mr. Moritta was still smiling, and so was the Winter Solider. What was going on?

Natasha said nothing, remaining still as she watched Peter war with himself. She chuckled and said, “I’m sure Grandpa over there won’t hurt your principle. Scout’s honor,” she added as she lazily saluted.

Peter blinked. “You’re not going to kill me, are you?”

This time Natasha did not disguise her mild annoyance. “If I wanted to kill you, you would have been dead already, Mr. Parker,” Peter gulped. “Shall we?”

Peter nodded and followed after her. 

***

“Come by my house tomorrow afternoon after school is out. I’ll give you what my grandfather’s journal during that time,” Jim said good-natured. 

“I’d be honored,” Bucky said.

“No, I’m the one who should be honored,” the other man replied. Jim glanced at his watch and sighed. “I need to get going. It’s lunchtime and you know...teenagers,” he said and shrugged.

Bucky laughed. “Good meeting you, Jim.”

“Good meeting you, Bucky.”

***

Bucky walked back to Natasha’s car only to find her with Peter Parker. He raised an eyebrow at the pair, who were eating ice cream cones. 

“None for me?” Bucky asked.

“Nope,” Natasha said, popping the P. 

“Sorry, Segarent Barnes,” Peter said.

Bucky sighed. “It’s Bucky,” he said.

“Sorry, Sir,” Peter quickly said.

“Please don’t call me sir,” Bucky added. 

“I told you, he was grumpy,” Natasha said.

Bucky just sighed and waited for them to finish their ice cream cones.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Reviews are nice but not necessary.


End file.
